


genuine.

by blueberrilee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Rating May Change, makeout with both fake barry and real barry, not a threesome though, reader is a cis male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrilee/pseuds/blueberrilee
Summary: Barry gives you something genuine to think about after your unexpected kiss with his impostor.





	genuine.

It was relatively weird how Barry acted ever since you and Caitlin arrived to his home. How he greeted, how he never bothered to mention anyone's name and the list went on.

After a while, Caitlin brought Barry with her to show her soon-newmade serum when you were back in the lab.

You tried to talk about his unusual behaviour to Cisco but he dismissed everything. It only pushed you more to go see what the other two were up to, or more importantly, talk to Barry.

You asked to borrow him for a moment before Caitlin left and you were alone with a possible shapeshifter.

You forced a smile at him as you started. "Are you alright?"

"Me?" He grinned brightly as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm better than ever."

A scoff threatened to leave you but you suppressed. "You've been acting weird." 

"You know how I am, Barry. As soon as I start to suspect, I always get to the bottom of it." 

He seemed to have blanked out at your words for a moment, before his smile, smaller, grew on his face once more. "I'm always weird. And that's what I like about you,"

He approached you with a saunter, his energy suddenly coquettish. "You never let anything slip away from your sight, you keep everything locked in your memory and you're always determined to help people, _to help me_."

Your waist was carefully handled. His stare was passionate yet disingenuous if you paid attention to his eyes and not his lips.

As soon as your gaze shifted to meet his, his lips coated yours. His grip on you tightened as you hesitantly kissed back.

You expected your lips to perfectly move in sync or be a perfect fit but it didn't and wasn't. It didn't feel loving or caring but hungry. Whoever this was must of had ill intent since the kiss left a bad taste in your mouth when you pulled away.

With his eyes trained on you, you then walked out confused. Caitlin was worried as usual when she noticed your hurry and you simply dismissed her.

When you found Dr. Wells, you didn't forget to inform him.

"That's not Barry." 

He responded with a nod and you headed out of the building, wiping away at your lips.

You later found him in his home, tied up and shut with ducktape. After snatching away the silver paper, he was of course still unconscious. You mumbled an apology before you swatted your hand across his face.

"Why did you slap me?" He moaned in pain as you untied him. You apologized once more before gazing at him with a smirk.

"Hi Bluebarry." 

An even brighter smile etched on his face.

The next few days, you were quite uncomfortable under his touches. You'd sometimes flinch but would more often shrug his hand away. He'd slightly tilt his head in confusion before he shook his head at your actions, but left it at that.

But eventually, it was too much and Barry felt a little hurt. He offered to meet in Jitters to talk. You assumed it would be your casual hang-outs with him, where you'd talk about nothing and everything and gaze at each other's eyes with goofy smiles.

It was similar, but wasn't exactly that.

"Are you.. doing okay?" Barry started the conversation as you savoured your coffee with a hum.

"I'm doing completely fine."

He paused for a moment, glancing at you briefly, then he continued. "You've been flinching and putting my hand away whenever I touch you. I've even noticed you growing tense whenever you know I'm approaching you." 

"Have I done anything to make you so.. distant?" He was worried, and it was displayed so endearingly all over his brown eyes. You put down your cup and lowered your eyes.

"You kissed me." His eyes sprung wide. "Sorry, no, _you_ didn't, it was your evil twin.

You were both silent for a few moments before he broke it. "Oh." 

You snorted. "It was then I realized it wasn't you."

"And how did you know that?" A kittenish glint appeared in his eyes. "You must have thought about _that_ quite a lot." He laughed, flustered.

"He stole the perfect moment from me."

You took a gulp of coffee. Blinked twice or thrice. You then furrowed your brows when everything clicked. 

"I hope the kiss wasn't satisfying." Barry chuckled once more. 

"It wasn't." You paid attention to the faint steam rising out of your drink. "I thought it would be but it wasn't since it wasn't you." 

His smile reached his eyes. 

"Isn't it weird how Bates must have felt some tension between us to do that?"

"That's the innocent aspect of it, maybe he found you attractive and wanted to get you home." Barry calmly sipped his coffee after he spoke, winking playfully at you. Yet it didn't feel like a mere joke and it contradicted his body language.

It was your turn to smile when you took notice. "Bluebarry Allen, do you find me attractive?"

His cup was abruptly put down when he started coughing. His cheeks reddening only made your smile bigger. 

"I don’t only find you attractive, I also find you mesmerizing." He concluded sheepishly. 

"So, about your kiss with Barely Barry, how about I show you something genuine to think about?"

The flirtatious sentence somehow sounded so innocent coming from him and you breathed out a chuckle out of surprise.

You nodded slowly but with certainty. Barry leaned over the table, as you did as well, and his lips found yours.

A pair of eyes were boring into you from not too far away but you ignored them.

His lips were sweet although a little chapped, but it didn't make it any less perfect. Your lips were moving in sync and he smiled against you. 

You met his gaze when you pulled away, still having your noses brushing past each other. 

He chuckled dearly and his eyes twinkled before you were both fully seated on your seats.

His smile was dazzling as he rubbed his crossed arms, staring at you with so much love as if he could do it forever.

"Your place or mine?" You made an awfully confused sound and it seemed to have drained the colour from his face. "Not in _that_ way, unless you want it to be." 

"Would you like to watch a movie sometime? Or maybe have dinner.."

This whole situation made your heart throb. You smiled gingerly at him. "A movie sounds good."

Barry was probably the most nervous you've ever seen him. He cognized your claim with a nod, but still continued to speak. "Would you like it to be your place or mine? Or in the theater?"

Now it made sense. 

"I enjoy dates," It was terribly adorable how he lit up at the word, "more casual. You can come to my place, there's less chance of interruption there."

You cocked your head to the side to signify. Barry nodded after his eyes fell on Iris and looked away before she noticed.

Your coffee was probably cold but it was worth watching him. 

"I'm usually a lot more available on the weekends. I'm almost free throughout all of it. You can arrive on Friday evening."

"Please don't be late though." It was supposed to be a joke, but you were pretty serious about it.

He winked. "That's not a problem for me."

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make a second chapter for the date, but I don't know.
> 
> I'll definitely try though.


End file.
